1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device which causes a light emitting element which is a self-luminous body arrayed in each pixel to emit a light and performs displaying.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device (hereinafter, refer to as organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device) using a self-luminous body called an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been in practical use. The organic EL display device is excellent in visibility and response speed compared to a liquid crystal display device in the related art because it uses the self-luminous body, and additionally, its thickness can be made thin because an auxiliary lighting device such as a back-light is not needed.
A color display in the aforementioned organic EL display device has two types as a main stream: one is a case where each pixel includes light emitting elements that emit lights in three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) respectively, and the other is a case where a light of white color is emitted from a light emitting element and wavelength ranges of each of the three colors R, G, and B are transmitted through color filters of each pixel respectively. In the case where the white light is emitted, a method called tandem, in which two light emitting elements that emit two colors of light (for example, yellow and blue) are superimposed on separate layers to emit both lights, and then the white light is emitted, is known. In JP2004-103532A, a light emitting display device that performs a color display using light emitting elements of two colors is disclosed, not the tandem.